Always in My Heart
by Adriannu255
Summary: FE 10 SPOILERS! Sanaki's thoughts about Sephiran's death. Song-fic. Mentioned Lehran x Altina. One-sided Sanaki x Sephiran.


**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED RADIANT DAWN DO NOT READ THIS FIC!! YOU WERE WARNED!!**

Adriannu255: This song fic is what Sanaki's thoughts were when Sephiran died. The song used is the English version of _Negai_ from the Tales of Symphonia OVA. The song is meant to be describing what she is feeling...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fire Emblem, or the song. I got the translation from Alaia Skyhawk's YouTube video: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = c X _ g 1 W D _ s X c

* * *

Always in my Heart

_**Always, somewhere within my heart  
I was waiting for a certain special one  
Waiting for the one who'll come, and tell me that  
I'm needed**_

Sanaki watched in pure horror as the man she trusted more than anyone fell to the strength of Ike's blade. Everyone watched as all the Spirits in the room disappeared, and Sephiran, who was revealed by Yune to be Lehran, whispered, "At last… I'm dying."

_**If I were ever to meet that one  
Beneath, the light of the sun  
I think that I'd start to believe in myself  
A little more each day**_

_No! No, no, no! _Sanaki sprinted to where the former prime minister had fallen. Micaiah, or Yune, she couldn't tell which, was right behind her. They knelt on either side of him, and begged him to wake up. When he did, he spoke in a quiet voice, "Sana…ki…"

_**In the breath of the wind, life flows over the land  
Even so something still makes my heart worry  
With your gentle voice, you called out my name  
Just that alone is all I'll ever need**_

"Sephiran! You're awake!" Sanaki then looked at everyone pleadingly. "S-somebody, help! He's wounded!"

"I'm sorry, Sanaki," Yune spoke through Micaiah. "The doors leading to Ashera won't open while he's alive. I can't save him…"

_No… This can't happen… I won't let it! _

Sanaki was about to voice these very thoughts when Sephiran smiled at the goddess, speaking slowly. "That is…correct. Thank you, Yune… I am…sincerely grateful."

_No, Sephiran… You can't do this to me…_

_**Always, somewhere within my heart  
I was searching for the special one  
I'm just fine the way I am, the one who told me that  
All along it was you**_

"Death is all you've wanted since this started…" Yune's voice broke as she spoke.

_All he's ever wanted is death?!_ It didn't strike Sanaki until then just how good of an act Sephiran, or rather Lehran, had put on. _He always seemed so happy and full of peace…_

"I'm sorry this was your only goal," she barely heard Yune anymore, "but I am happy to help you achieve it."

_**The night opens up the sky, to this world where we can fly  
In this world where you can always smile beside me  
In this world what can I do, not to lose everything  
I wish that I can always protect you**_

"Lehran, I see now what you were going through. It must have been hard."

Hearing Yune use his real name just made Sanaki realize even more how much he had lied to her… _It was all a complete lie. I placed my trust in him…I…I loved him…_

_**You knew what was always dear to me  
You knew I always trusted you  
You knew I always loved you...**_

Lehran was fading. It was a visible struggle for him to keep his eyes open. "Forget about me," hearing his once strong voice so weak tore through Sanaki, washing away any anger she felt toward him for his betrayal. "This path was my decision…my tragic mistake…" He reached up and detached a small, golden jewel that was attached to his tunic. "Lady…Sanaki…

Sanaki gripped his hand, "I'm here, Sephiran." She couldn't bear to call him Lehran.

_**In the breath of the wind, life flows over the land  
Even so something still makes my heart worry  
With your gentle voice, you called out my name  
Just that alone is all I'll ever need**_

"I want you…to have this…" he placed the jewel in her hand, and gripped her hand as he did. "This is…the Rudol Gem. Wear it…in memory of me… It will protect you." As their eyes met, hers filled with tears as he struggled not to allow his to do the same. "Please, forgive me… I'm sorry I…lied to you…"

_**The night opens up the sky, to this world where we can fly  
In this world where you can always smile beside me**_

"Sephiran…" Sanaki reached out and placed a trembling hand on his cheek, "Don't worry. We still have all the time we spent together. No one can take that away." _Not even Ashera herself. She can never take away the love I feel for you._

"Thank you…" He couldn't fight it any longer as a soft blue glow surrounded him. "My Lady Sanaki… I'll be…leaving you…now… Zel…gius…is…waiting…" As his eyes closed he whispered one final word that would remain with Sanaki for the rest of her life, "Al…ti…na…" The name of his one and only love.

"Sephiran!" Sanaki panicked as white light flooded through the room. "No… Nooooooooo!"

_**In this world what can I do, not to lose everything  
I wish that I can protect you  
No matter what life puts us through  
I wish that I can protect you...**_

The doors that led to Ashera slowly opened. Everyone except for the dragons, Sothe, Yune, and Sanaki left. Nasir and Gareth took one last look at their beloved friend before following Ena and Kurth through the doors.

Sanaki then stood up intending to leave Yune alone with Lehran. As she left, one thought went through her mind as she attached the Rudol Gem to her robe, _I'm sorry, Sephiran… I wish could have protected you…_

_**Always...**_

* * *

Adriannu255: Okay, this was my first shot at a tragedy fic. I don't normally write this kind of stuff so please tell what you think and what I can do to improve it. See ya!


End file.
